Talk:Izanagi
Madara using izanagi Madara has never seemed to teach obito anything. The brief moments he was alive was due to gedou mazo. He entrusted his will to one zetsu and it became black zetsu. Even if Black zetsu taught Obito izanagi, it was because of obito's sheer skill and chakra that he was able to master it! Izanagi should not be in the infobox! Because if madara had used it he wouldn't have the ability to gain EMS. It would be from some other DNA. We cannot assume that he used it sometime in past. Obito had only his left eye that had mangekyo sharingan, also to activate susanoo he would need both his eyes and that other eye is with Kakashi. We can't even assume that madara used it after battle with hashirama, because he had his EMS before death and also he activated rinnengan with his own eyes and transplanted them into Nagato. He didnt have too many sharingan to spam otherwise he would have had sharingan in both eye socket. Obito has that many sharingan because of itachi's cooperation with him. I agree on the fact that he has knowledge of all the uchiha kin-jutsu. But that does not means he used it all. If izanagi is in the infobox then izanami should be there too, or none should be present! Either Madara taught him inside of a genjutsu, or black zetsu did as his "will" So by your logic, an Uchiha has to sacrifice an eye to confirm he knows how to do so? Minato learned Shinigami without killing himself for example. What has Susanoo to do with this? The only fair statement is the one with Izanami. There's no other way from where Obito could have learned Izanagi as it's not his personal/new technique, Kishi even bothered to draw a panel with Madara stating: "Come, I will teach you Uchiha kinjutsu, six paths techniques and Yin-Yang release" or something like that.--Elveonora (talk) 23:45, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Not to further confuse things but wasn't the stone tablet in the Naka Shrine said to have information on their techniques as well as the clan history and Mangekyo bits? I want to say it was Itachi that said it. Arrancar79 (talk) 08:50, April 6, 2013 (UTC) I don't remember any techniques being mentioned and even if so, Sasuke read the tablet and didn't know about Izanagi before his encounter with Danzo--Elveonora (talk) 13:42, April 6, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, he did know of Izanagi. Danzo was surprised by it and said "you tricked me". It doesn't prove you could learn it from the tablet but maybe. Arrancar79 (talk) 22:49, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Sasuke merely tricked Danzō into confirming what he had guessed during the fight, he didn't have prior knowledge of the technique, otherwise he would have recognized it. Omnibender - Talk - 23:24, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Baru's usage The way he used Izanagi was different than how it is usually used. He made an illusionary army of himself (?) instead of using it to avoid any inflictions. Did anyone else see this? --OmegaRasengan (talk) 21:16, November 14, 2013 (UTC) :Looked to me like he revived the other Uchiha killed with the rock no jutsu. EDIT: my bad, got the names confused. The usage of it in general seemed off tho--Elveonora (talk) 21:54, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Is this later when he got into a fight with other Uchiha before Naori intervened? I understood that sequence as the several fighting Uchiha getting slashed and then Izanaging themselves back in quick succession. Omnibender - Talk - 22:54, November 14, 2013 (UTC) ::Omega is talking about the time, when Itachi said, "There was a fight which Uchiha needed to win at all cost," When the Uchiha mass fell down a trap. Baru used his Izanagi to revive/bring them back up...--[[User talk:East Dragons|''East Dragons Feast]] 03:34, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :::That wasn't Baru but Rai.--Elveonora (talk) 13:52, November 15, 2013 (UTC) incorrect trivia First, Obito's eye closed only after the technique has ended too, so that's not an error I think. What is an error tho but isn't listed is that Izanagi makes the eye seal itself, while in the anime filler it doesn't do so but stays open and turns white instead, like in case of Izanami. Second, to me it seems like the filler is suggesting that Izanagi and Izanami are Mangekyou Sharingan techniques--Elveonora (talk) 14:07, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :Could also be that only "borrowed" Sharingan close...but I don't know if that makes much sense. The two canon uses of Izanagi only show normal Sharingan, no MS at all. I don't know why Izanagi should be much different, but then again, it was only used with MS so far, so it may be a MS technique....wasn't this already discussed some time ago? Norleon (talk) 15:10, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::Well, the thing is, we see Kamui being used with a normal Sharingan too :-/--Elveonora (talk) 15:38, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :::That is the kind of inconsistency I find hard to understand. There are some MS techniques that can be used without activating it (like Susanoo)....it just makes it hard to reason when a MS is required at all...I guess that Izanagi doesn't require a MS but can be used with one as well. For Izanami....regarding that it was only used with a MS so far, it would be logical to write it down as a MS technique but then wouldn't it be unrealistic that one technique requires it and the other doesn't? They are a pair after all.... -.- Norleon (talk) 18:50, November 15, 2013 (UTC) A little doubt When used, Izanagi "destoy" the sharingan used to perform the technique, it became useless, correct? Then, how, in the last chapter, the uchiha seems to use it as a simple technique, and even sacrifice their Mangekyo to use it so arbitrary? It's like the lost they had to pay is nothing but some a few more moments of life and fighting, the last to use Izanagi is the one to win! At my point, this filler had some errors, it don't seem to be a good filter to add on pages. Sorry for writing error. MaskedManMadara (talk) 22:39, November 15, 2013 (UTC) :The concept of Izanagi was already filled with this inconsistency, long before the anime filler came in. One asked a long time ago, how could the Uchiha abuse Izanagi if they went blind in that eye. Either way, we know the Uchiha abused Izanagi, we also know that they somehow didn't abuse themselves into blindness. So yeah kinda gotta just roll with that.--[[User:TheUltimate3|'TheUltimate3']] (talk) 23:03, November 15, 2013 (UTC) ::"speculation mode" This could work: "Eye number 1 uses Izanagi to avoid death/make an illusion attack real and so on... the Uchiha then uses eye number 2's Izanagi to make the first eye's blindness didn't happen..." that would still leave only 3 viable usages total tho. The least speculative scenario is that the "abusers" simply took eyes of their dead Uchiha clansmen.--Elveonora (talk) 14:10, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Or when they used Izanagi in their last eye with vision, they made it to where when the Izanagi illusion was about to end that they had their eyesight back, THEN it ended, giving them their eyes back?? Sounds like some troll bs the Uchiha would do anyways... and it would give a true purpose to izanami ItachiWasAHero (talk) 12:52, December 9, 2013 (UTC) Requires Senju Power? There are several things that the anime changes when Itachi uses Izanami on Kabuto, one being the eye's pupil turning white instead of having the eye close. Another is that many Uchiha were able to use it. Madara was the first Uchiha to get Senju power, meaning that nobody before him would have been able to use Izanagi and it wouldn't have been labeled as a forbidden jutsu. The part where Tobi claims it requires Senju power is false and it is recanted in the anime episode Izanagi and Izanami. Daman45667 (talk) 16:38, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :Itachi used Izanami, not Izanagi. What happens in the anime and not in the manga isn't canon.--JOA20 (talk) 16:51, April 5, 2014 (UTC) ::Also, Senju power is what allowed Danzō to extend the duration of Izanagi, other Uchiha obviously used it before, it simply wasn't as powerful. Omnibender - Talk - 17:14, April 5, 2014 (UTC) :::It didn't just happen in the anime, the history of Izanami in the beginning of chapter 587 also tells about past Uchiha who used Izanagi. The paragraph in the wiki page starting with "To use Izanagi, users must also have the genetic traits of the Senju" should be changed to reflect the fact that Tobi was wrong and Senju power is not required. (in the middle of writing this I looked at both chapters were Izanagi was mentioned and there is a conflict between the two, the writer seems to have greatly changed Izanagi between it's introduction and the introduction of Izanami) Daman45667 (talk) 00:47, April 6, 2014 (UTC) ::::You know, it IS possible that they also found some senju DNA, where was it said that Madara was the FIRST to use Senju DNA? Dahk (talk) 01:36, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::: I find it extremely hard to believe that there were Uchiha running around stealing Senju blood to activate a Sharingan technique. Izanagi alone can be used by the Uchiha. Izanagi on the scale that Danzō and Obito displayed requires Senju DNA. That's been explicitly explained over and over again. No need to rehash this argument everytime. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 01:41, April 7, 2014 (UTC) ::::::The whole reason this is an issue is because it ISN'T EXPLICITLY explained Dahk (talk) 02:49, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Going from what Omni said: "other Uchiha obviously used it before, it simply wasn't as powerful", my line of thinking is this.. Uchiha are capable of using it, it's just that Senju DNA increased the power of it. Seeing as the eye techs come from the Sages power, having both bloodlines would in turn increase the power and effectiveness of it. If that makes sense? SusanooUnleashed (talk) 05:52, April 7, 2014 (UTC) :I don't know man, considering that it is a yin-yang release and that it is a derivative of the sages Creation of All Things technique i still stand by that it needs both senju and uchiha power to use it simply because the uchiha side uses yin to create the genjutsu and the senju yang release to make it a reality. There just hasn't been any case where it has been stated that any who used Izanagi did not have senju but the times that it has been shown every user has had some senju dna, i think until someone uses it and we are 100% sure that they have NO senju dna then we have to assume that not only does it require it, but the uchiha who abused it in the past also had some senju DNA, keep in mind they were in a war with the senju so them using their enemies dna to get the upper hand isn't so very far fetched as people seem to think it is. Dahk (talk) 19:25, April 7, 2014 (UTC) Time-Space Ninjutsu Considering the reality-warping power of this technique, shouldn't it be also classified as Time-Space Ninjutsu? Various technique have implored two of the three main ninja skills. Steveo920, April 30, 2014, 15:32 :No, it's a Genjutsu, not a Ninjutsu. • Seelentau 愛議 19:34, April 30, 2014 (UTC) ::Reality-warping ain't teleportation. It's pretty much "me god no jutsu"--Elveonora (talk) 21:15, April 30, 2014 (UTC)